In the Stacks
by classprotector1999
Summary: Barbara is working at the library when she meets Kate. Kate has a lot to teach her. / smutty gals being pals /


Barbara tucked a copy of Persuasion, her favorite Jane Austen novel,back into the shelf. Her fingers traced along the bindings on old editions of her favorite classics. She had been in the library for almost seven hours now, just twenty more minutes left of her shift. With tired feet, she treaded towards her desk and plopped into the chair.

From her spot, Barbara saw a woman stroll in through the swinging doors. She was tall, rather thin, and had short, red hair, more vibrant than her own reddish-brown color. Barbara thought something about this girl seemed… intriguing.

The woman sauntered up to Barbara's desk. "Do you have a copy of Bonfire at the Vanities? By Tom Wolfe?"

"I think so, I'll check on it." Barbara slammed on the keyboard to search through the database. _'Good taste in books,'_ she thought. The search pulled up two copies - one available here.

"Yep! In stock, I'll show you where," Barbara replied with a smile as she rose from her chair and roamed towards the Political Fiction section. **"** I've got to say, I applaud you for reading this one. What made you pick it out?"

"Actually, I just use it to come on to intellectual girls in the library," the woman joked.

Barbara was taken aback - she was coming onto her? "Oh, I'm sorry, I - I'm not -"

"I'm kidding," Kate laughed. "I liked the book. Wanted another read." She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kate."

"Barbara," she said as she took her hand. She pulled the book from the shelf and handed it to Kate. "And here we are, Bonfire at the Vanities."

Kate's stare lingered too long, and Barbara turned away with a face as bright as a tomato.

"Thanks for your help, Barbara," Kate smiled.

"Of course. You want me to check you out?" Barbara asked as she already made her way to the stand.

Kate tried to refrain from another attempt at flirting - how was she supposed to pass up the 'checkout' line? But she decided to play nice. "I'd love it," she replied.

Barbara hurried to scan the book and Kate's card, she only had ten minutes left of her shift and she was leaving the second the clock hit 6:00.

"Have you read this one before?" Kate asked.

Of course she had, it was one of her favorites. "Definitely! I'm actually a big Wolfe fan. Have you read The Electric Kool-Aid Test?"

"You know, I thought about reading that one, but I feel like I kind of already lived through it," she laughed.

"It's definitely worth the read," Barbara smiled as she moved her glasses back up her face to get a better look at the beautiful redhead. "Are you a fan of Austen?"

-x-

Before Barbara realized, the clock struck 8:15. How had she and Kate been talking for over two hours?!

The pair was nuzzled in the stacks, Barbara perched on a table, and Kate seated in front of her, legs crossed in a big comfy chair. They were lost in conversation, going on about anything and everything - from their favorite books and tv shows, family drama, the struggle with adulthood, sexuality…

"So they just, kicked you out? For kissing a girl?" Barbara blurted out.

"Well, we did much more than kiss," Kate laughed. "But yeah. Can't be gay in the military."

"How did you know?"

"That I was getting kicked out?"

"That you were gay." Barbara was intrigued, she had never thought about what it would be like to make love to a woman. She imagined what it would be like to see Kate naked, and felt her heart begin to race at the thought of seeing Kate's soft, pink slit.

"There was one girl I knew," Kate began as she scooted her chair closer to Barbara. "We were twelve, really close friends. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. I mean, ever. Her hair was long, and brown, and her skin was - anyway. One night she was over, we were laying together, my arm slid on top of hers and I just felt sick. I looked to her and suddenly I was just so nervous to be around her. And that's when I realized I was totally head over heels."

"Well did you guys ever… hook up?" Barbara lowered her voice to a whisper, even though they were the only ones in the library.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "She wasn't gay. But I found plenty of girls after that."

"What is it like? Making love to a woman?" Barbara asked. She had never been with a girl before, and she was genuinely curious. She grew hot at the thought that Kate could be interested in her. "I mean - sorry, that's rude, I've just ne -"

"Never been with a woman?"

Barbara looked down in embarrassment and her face turned cherry red once more.

"I can show you." Kate raised off of the chair, and slid over Barbara. "If you want." Kate's soft red lips spread into a grin.

Was Barbara getting hot? She eyed Kate, who was beyond gorgeous, that was no doubt. And those eyes… "What do I have to do?"

"Just lay down." Kate slowly moved on top of the table, arms on both sides of Barbara's slim hips.

Barbara leaned so that her back was flat and her feet dangled off the end of the table. She felt intoxicated as Kate moved on top of her, and leaned into her lips. Barbara used her tongue to caress Kate's, and as they continued, she found herself pushing into it further into it and… she was getting wet.

Barbara began grinding her hips rhythmically against Kate's body. She opened her eyes to meet Kate's, and a burning sensation dipped into the pit of her stomach. She grabbed Kate's hair and tousled it, as Kate took hold of hers, and they got lost once again in each other's lips. Kate pulled back with a smile on her face, grabbed Barbara's hand, and pulled her off of the table. Barbara followed, giddy and drowning in pleasure.

Kate dragged her in front of a tall, thick wooden bookshelf and shoved Barbara against it, which rattled the books behind them. Barbara pulled Kate's body closer, and felt her warm breath brush her lips as she dove in for another kiss.

Kate grabbed Barbara's arms and slammed them against the shelf, pinning them in place, giving Barbara no option but to stand there and take it. Kate kissed her neck, causing Barbara's wetness to grow. Kate trailed down to her collarbone, and to her right breast. She pulled Barbara's shirt and bra down to reveal her. Kate dove into her nipple, and twisted it between her tongue and teeth as Barbara moaned. With both hands, she held Kate's head as she moved to the other nipple. Barbara's panties were soaked now.

As Kate continued to play with her bosom, she slowly moved her hand to Barbara's mound, which was covered by a thin pink pair of undies under her short skirt. She rubbed softly over the fabric, and Barbara let out more moans. Kate kept a steady pace, then moved her hands faster, and Barbara's breathing picked up to match the pace.

"More," Barbara released under hurried breaths.

Kate could do that. She stopped for a moment to take off Barbara's tank top and bra, leaving her upper half completely exposed. Kate admired her body, every curve and dimple, she wanted her. She left a trail of kisses from the top of her abdomen, all the way down to her bellybutton, and as she moved her head down further, and she felt heat emanating from Barbara's inner thigh, and she left soft kisses on it. This only teased Barbara more, she wanted Kate to be closer to her, inside of her.

As if she read her thoughts, Kate got to her knees, stripped Barbara of her skirt and underwear, and playfully nudged the soft red curls that covered Barb's wet folds, before she finally plunged her tongue in.

"Fuck," Barbara yelped. Kate smiled as she continued to move her tongue inside, pushing deeper with each eager squeal. Barb began to grind her hips into Kate's face, and with each slam back against the shelf, more books rattled.

Kate moved her tongue in a steady pace, careful to avoid too much contact with Barbara's clit - that was for later. Instead, she moved one finger slowly into her entrance, which allowed her to glide easily. Her finger moved in and out, as she continued to lap up Barbara's insides. Barbara squirmed beneath her, still moving her hips into Kate's face and hand, harder each time.

Kate entered another finger, which sent Barbara off with a "fuuuck, yes." It felt better than she could have imagined; Kate worked her fingers better than anyone had. She knew she was close…

Kate's tongue moved further up, and caressed Barbara's sensitive, swollen clit, which caused Barb's head to tilt back and fill the room with more moans. She pushed her hips further into Kate, who moved her head and hand in tandem with the rhythm of Barbara's hips. They rode together, and with one more thrust, Barbara dissolved into pleasure.

"Oh, Kate, fuuuuck!"

Time seemed to slow, and Barbara's vision turned white as her body shook and the grip loosened on Kate's finger. Kate smiled and watched Barbara float through the wave of ecstasy, giving her thighs a few more tiny kisses. Seeing a girl get off from her was almost enough to send her off the edge herself.

Barbara moved to her knees, to tired to keep standing, and plopped next to Kate, back against the shelf.

"So, anymore lessons?" Barbara asked with a smile, knowing full well she wanted to know everything Kate could teach her.

"You still have plenty to learn," Kate grinned back.


End file.
